warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:LUCAnerd/Über mich
Hey, ich war noch nie ein Mensch der gut in solchen Kurzbeschreibungen war... Also wenn ihr etwas wissen wollt habt keine Angst mich anzuschreiben :) Als ich zum ersten Mal Warrior Cats gelesen habe mochte ich den Stamm sehr sehr gerne weshalb mein erster OC Eule die am Tage schläft war. Damals habe ich mich selbst mit ihr identifiziert weshalb ihr mich gerne Eule nennen dürft :) Wenn nicht ist Luca oder Marleen auch in Ordnung. Falls ihr noch mehr über mich wissen wollt: # Ich liebe es Bücher zu lesen # Ich bevorzuge Fantasy oder Sci-Fiction # Ich habe kein Lieblingsbuch # Ich habe zwei Katzen Luna (Wolkenfall) und Stella (Kleinstern) # Ich liebe Harry Potter # Ich bin eine Slytherin (und mein Klassenlehrer nennt mich auch so) # Mein Lieblingscharakter ist Snape # Mein Lieblingsteil ist Orden des Phönix # Ich liebe Comics auch wenn ich nur noch selten welche lese # Ich liebe Comic-Verfilmungen # Ich liebe Marvel # Meine Lieblingscharaktere sind Clint Barton und Loki # Ich shippe Stony (Iron Man x Captain America) # Mein Lieblingsfilm von Marvel ist Thor: Ragnarok # Ich liebe Star Wars # Meine Lieblingscharaktere sind Obi-Wan und Darth Maul # Mein Tag läuft ziemlich genau immer so ab: Schlafen, Schule, Essen, Lesen, Schreiben, Essen, Film/Serie gucken, schlafen # Wie ihr daran erkennen könnt ist mein Leben nicht wirklich spannend aber genießbar # Ich gehe gerne zur Schule (no kidding) # Ich liebe dieses Wiki und hoffe dass sich die ein oder andere Freundschaft hier durch ergibt <3 Falls euch das wirklich immer noch nicht gereicht hat ist hier ein unnötig langer Text über mich, den ich um halb 11 geschrieben habe... Edit: von halb 11 bis 1 Uhr... Mein richtiger Name ist Marleen und warum mein Username LUCAnerd ist, ist wirklich keine lange Geschichte. Aber ich erzähle sie trotzdem nicht, da ich es total vergessen habe. Ha! Und schon habe ich den nächsten Fakt über mich gefunden: ich bin vergesslich! Und das extrem. Aber ich vergesse nur wichtige Dinge... Ich würde niemals auch nur einen einzigen Charakter in einer Geschichte vergessen, aber glaubt ihr ich kann mich an den Namen meiner Biolehrerin erinnern? Jap, meine Vergesslichkeit bringt mich viel zu oft in peinliche Situationen. Wenn wir schon bei peinlichen Situationen sind... jaaaa ich bin (bald) 16. Und ja ich habe eine Captain America-Figur, eine Hawkeye-Figur, eine Doctor Strange-Figur, eine Star-Lord-Figur, eine Rocket-Figur, eine Groot-Figur, ein Slytherin-Schulrucksack, ein Slytherin-Turnbeutel, ein Avengers-Turnbeutel, ein Captain America-Sportshirt, ein Yoda-Kuscheltier, ein Ti-Fighter aus Lego, Yodas Hütte aus Lego, eine Dobby-Figur, noch eine Dobby-Figur, ein kleines Modell der Black Pearl, ein Harry Potter Quidditch Set, einen Hogwarts-(Slytherin-)Umhang, Snapes Zauberstab, einen Harry Potter Zaubertrank, einen selbstgemachten Loki-Helm, Thor's Hammer Mjolnir (selbstgemacht), Marvel-Spielkarten uuuund ich habe vermutlich noch ein paar Sachen vergessen. Please don't judge me I'm just a little nerd. Nun haben wir wohl die zweite Hälfte meines Namens entdeckt. LUCA''nerd''. Warum LUCA davor steht wird für uns alle (inklusive mich) wohl für immer ein mysteriöses Geheimnis bleiben. Ich liebe es neue Leute kennenzulernen. Also ich bin gefühlt immer im Chat wenn ich an meinem Computer bin und schaue ca. alle 10 Minuten nach ob jemand beigetreten ist und etwas geschrieben hat. Falls sich jemand für die Bücher interessiert die ich neben Warrior Cats lese, liste ich sie hier mal auf. (Und zwar in der Reihenfolge in der sie mir einfallen nicht nach meiner persönlichen Meinung) Das Lied von Eis und Feuer (George R. R. Martin), Eragon (Christopher Paolini), Das Gewölbe des Himmels (Peter Orullian), The Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), Der Herr der Ringe (J. R. R. Tolkien), Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling), etliche Marvelcomics, etliche Star Wars-Comics uuund es gibt bestimmt noch viel mehr die mir um 23:54 Uhr nicht mehr einfallen... Jap ich habe für diesen Part 1 1/2 Stunden gebraucht... nun mein Leben und ich haben etwas gemeinsam: wir sind langweilig und deswegen habe ich absolut keine Ahnung was ich hier noch schreiben soll. Mein Zimmer ist immer unordentlich aber meistens nicht unaufgeräumt.. soo nach dieser spannenden Information werde ich jetzt ein bisschen versuchen das Mysterium über LUCA zu lüften... CA können wir auf dem Periodensystem der Elemente wiederfinden. Es steht für Calcium. Calcium hat 20 Protonen und es wurde 1808 entdeckt. 1808 fing nach dem Chinesischen Kalender das Jahr des Erde-Drachen an... Drachen? Von Drachen können wir nur auf Fairy Tail kommen, den einzigen Anime den ich je geguckt habe. Mein Lieblingscharakter aus Fairy Tail ist Gray was uns zu Grays Anatomie, eine Serie die ich nie geguckt habe weil mich das Thema nicht interessiert, bringt. Doch in der Serie geht es um Ärzte und meine beste Freundin möchte (Tier-)Ärztin werden. Meine beste Freundin ist blond genau wie ich und wir haben beide blaue Augen. Um das Rätsel endgültig zu lösen müssen wir zurück zu Calcium und den 20 Protonen. Wenn ich das Alter meiner besten Freundin und mir zusammenrechne sind es 30. Da wir zwei Menschen multiplizieren wir die 20 Protonen mit zwei bevor wir es mit 30 addieren. 2x20+30=70... 70? 70 ist eine deutliche Anspielung auf Captain America der 70 Jahre im Eis lag und geschlafen hat. Captain America wird von einen meiner Lieblingsschauspieler Chris Evans gespielt. Chris Evans Name besteht aus 10 Buchstaben. Wenn wir noch meine anderen Lieblingschauspieler Jeremy Renner und Tom Hiddleston hinzufügen erhalten wir 35 Buchstaben. Das bringt uns erneut zum Periodensystem der Elemente. Genauer gesagt zum Element mit der Ordnungszahl 35: Brom. Brom hat die Farbe rotbraun. Und wisst ihr was noch rotbraun ist? Rostfell! Ich finde Rostfell ist ein wirklich sehr toller Charakter und endlich ein vernünftiger "Strong Female". In den meisten Bücher sie diese nämlich einfach nur physisch stark aber ich verstehe unter "Strong Female" dass der Charakter schwere Entscheidungen treffen kann, Opfer für "the greater good" usw. Jedenfalls ist Black Widow ein anderes gutes Beispiel für eine "Strong Female" weswegen ich sie wirklich liebe. Wenn wir das Alter der wunderschönen Schauspielerin von Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson) nehmen und es mit dem Alter von Black Widow addieren: 34+35=69. Nun müssen wir nur noch Black Widows ganzen bürgerlichen Namen hinzu addieren: Natalia "Natasha" Alianova Romanova (69+30=99). Nun da wir bei 99 angekommen sind kann es nur um Brooklyn 99 gehen, die einzige Comedyserie die ich wirklich mag und liebe. Sooo ich liebe das Sprichwort der Weg ist das Ziel. Es klingt erstmal extrem dumm aber ich habe mir viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Das beste Beispiel ist wohl der Schulabschluss den wir alle anstreben/angestrebt haben. Vielleicht befindet ihr euch in einer anderen Situation/Position als ich aber ich liebe jeden Tag von der Schule, weil ich mich in meiner Klasse unglaublich wohl fühle. Und hätte mir jemand vor der Schule durch Magie oder so angeboten mir mein komplettes Wissen was ich am Ende meiner Schullaufbahn haben werde zu geben plus meinen Schulabschluss hätte ich dieses Angebot niemals angenommen. Denn der Weg dahin ist dass was wirklich zählt... ich sollte wohl besser aufhören meine Gedanken um 1 Uhr (ja jetzt ist es schon 1) aufzuschreiben. Aber mein Lieblingssprichwort hat natürlich etwas mit der Auflösung meines Namens zutun (ich habe mir den Weg dahin nur ausgedacht also warum ich wirklich so heiße bleibt für uns alle in einem tiefen Schatten verborgen). Das L steht für das L in Tom Hidd'l'''eston. Das U steht für die 216 U's in diesem Text. Das C steht für '''C'aptain America... oder 'C'hris Evans. Das A steht für die Acht A's in Black Widows Namen... falls du bis hier hin gelesen hast bitte schreibe auf meine Diskussionsseite das ich früher schlafen gehen soll....